Avengers x Reader Pick Your Ending
by lactoseintolerantcheesehead
Summary: You, the reader, are interviewing to be Tony Stark's personal Physical Therapist, and you seem to catch someone's eye ;) you get to pick who, or just read them all. Some shenanigans, some NSFW depending on the chapter.
1. Intro Chapter

*set after Iron Man 3 and the events of the Avengers (AU no Jane Foster)

[You recently moved to New York City for a prospective job as Tony Stark's Physical Therapist to help him rehab after the surgery to remove the shrapnel and arc reactor](And you know about the Avengers and the fact that he is Iron Man)

Stepping out of the cab, you thank the driver and turn to walk up the steps to the front door of Stark tower, _well, I guess it's the Avengers tower now..._ With your heart in your throat, you open the doors. There were fewer people than you expected, but it wasn't quite empty. You hear someone call your name

"Dr. (Gardner)?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi, Pepper Potts, you're here for Tony?"

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Potts."

"The pleasure is all mine." She smiles graciously "Let me take you to your patient." She gestures to the elevator. She tells JARVIS to take you to Tony and then turns back to you.

"How is New York treating you so far? A bit different from Duluth?"

"It's a bit overwhelming to be honest. I don't think I'll ever get used to the sheer number of people around."

"That's New York for you."

 _ **Excuse me madams, but we have reached Mr. Stark's floor,**_ quips JARVIS

"Thank you JARVIS." Pepper smiles

*Loud crash from down the hall* "GODDAMNIT BUTTERFINGERS!" *confused robot noises*

"I'm guessing he's awake?"

"Please don't run away, there aren't that many physical therapists willing to deal with him"

"Is he really that bad of a patient?"

"Put it this way... If you bail, he'll be up to 30"

"Challenge accepted" You brace yourself for the worst.

Stepping into the room, you see that Tony is still bedridden, and there's a robot trying to hide behind the curtain. The orange juice covering Tony might have been the reason for the robot's terror.

"Pepper, who is this?!" Tony turns, gesturing at you.

"I'm Dr. (Gardner) and I'm here to get you out of that bed and back to saving the world."

"Thanks for the effort, but in case you didn't know, I happen to be Iron Man. I can handle this, or make a robot to do it for me."

"Let's make a deal. If you can lift this cup" you grab the one that until recently held orange juice "without pain" you set it on the tray in front of him "then I'll leave you alone."

Tony scoffs and winces and barely makes it to a sitting position and hisses between his teeth "and if I can't?"

"Then it's my job to make it happen. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Let's get rolling, I want to get out of this bed."

After you show Tony the exercises he needs to do every day, you remind him of how important it is that he does everything on this list, but not to overdo it. Butterfingers lends a hand when you're explaining some of the exercises.

"I think he likes you"

You give the robot a wide smile "Well, he has been a good assistant, and he is very helpful."

Butterfingers gives a few mechanical chirps and a whirring sound (almost a purr).

 _ **I believe that is his way of expressing affection towards you Dr. (Gardner)**_

"Aww, he is too sweet" you smile "Well, I don't want to overwork you Mr. Stark, so I think we can call it a day."

"Thank you. For not turning and running out the door and for helping me."

"You're welcome, it takes a lot more than a cranky Iron Man to scare me." you give him a friendly wink, and then head to the elevator.

 _ **Heading home Dr. (Gardner)?**_

"Yes, thank you JARVIS. Feel free to call me Jordyn"

 _ **Very well, Jordyn. I'll take you to your floor**_

"M-My floor...?"

 _ **Yes, Jordyn. All of your things were brought to the tower shortly after your decision not to flee. Pepper made the arrangements. And you do have floor mates, so you will we be well protected. Mr. Odinson and Captain Rogers will keep you safe.**_

"Wow. Tell Pepper thanks for me."

 _ **You may tell her yourself, she is waiting to show you around**_

"I take it Tony didn't scare you off?" Pepper greets you with a hug "Let me show you around."

After your jaw drops for the thousandth time you have finally seen all of the floor you share with a super soldier and a Norse god. Except for your bedroom. She stops in front of a door, gesturing for you to go first. Stepping into the entryway there is a matching set of fancy chairs and couches set around a coffee table. Through to the bedroom, there was a beautifully carved headboard and footboard on a bed with your bedclothes from home already folded and set. You can see the door to the walk in closet and the en-suite bathroom. The bathroom was enormous. There was a tub big enough for three (or maybe four) people, a large vanity with a glass countertop and sink with a modern waterfall style faucet and a walk in shower. The shower was bigger than any other shower you had ever seen. It had multiple faucets on the walls and ceiling, and had doors on either side with a heated towel cupboard next to each door. You turn to Pepper, and wrap her in a hug. "I don't know how I can ever thank you! This is amazing!" You let go of her. "Thank you. For letting me stay here and for the job opportunity"

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for you helping Tony. I'll leave you to your things."

As soon as she shuts your door, you flop down onto the bed, sinking onto the luxurious mattress. _Maybe a little nap couldn't hurt..._

A sound startles you awake. You look for your alarm clock, which is in the wrong spot...and you remember, your things were moved to Stark tower after you decided to stay and help Tony with his rehabilitation. You roll off the bed and slip your shoes on when someone knocks on your door.

"I'll be right there Pepper." You open the door to find Steve Rogers aka _Captain America_ standing outside your door. "Oh, sorry, I uh... thought you were someone else..."

"I figured that, ma'am." He gives you a smile that goes all the way to his heart-melting baby blues. "I'm here to invite you to dinner with the gang. Care to join us?"

"Sure! Just let me freshen up quick." You fix your makeup and hair, and meet Steve Rogers by the elevator.

"Ready?"

"Yup"

Stepping into the elevator, your heart starts to race. You're going to dinner with the AVENGERS! JARVIS opens the door onto the floor with everyone sitting around a table next to Tony's bed. Steve jogs over to sit by Thor, leaving one chair open next to _.


	2. Thor

**Thor**

The only seat open was on the other side of the Asgardian crown prince. Turning to look at who accompanied Steve into the room, he stands up and gestures for you to take the seat next to him. As you go to sit down, he pulls out the chair for you and takes your hand, brushing a kiss to your knuckles. "Thank you" you blush furiously. _Is he always like this?_

"It is I who should be thanking you, Lady (F/N), for helping the Man of Iron heal from his recent wounds." He offers a broad *heart-stopping* smile as he releases your hand. With your pulse thundering the way it is, you're positive it's showing in your face. Taking slow, deep breaths, you make introductions and small talk, trying to talk to everyone. Everyone seems to get along like a big family, picking on each other, asking Dr. Banner about his research, and new news about their personal lives. You can tell that they're trying not to overwhelm you with questions, but eventually everyone is asking you about your life.

"Where did you do your undergraduate work?" Asks Dr. Banner

"I went to a really small college in Minnesota called Saint Scholastica."

Tony interrupts "So, you a Vikings fan?"

You almost choke "No, sir. Packers all the way. I'm actually from Wisconsin, only spent my college years in Minnesota."

Steve pipes up "Did you like Duluth? It is in Duluth, right?"

"Oh, yeah. It's a beautiful city and there was a lot of things to do and see. My favorite place was a rose garden right on Lake Superior. You could see the skyline and the lift bridge. It was really amazing."

"What did you do for fun up there?" asks Pepper

"Well, other than walking to the lake shore, I did play hockey on the rec team for the college. We bounced from rink to rink, but we had a good time."

Thor's deep voice next to you almost makes you jump "Tell us more about this game...Hockey you said?"

His smile sends a shiver down your spine "You'd probably be good at it Thor. It's a fast paced game that also happens to be really great for blowing off steam."

Clint cuts in "Of course he'd like it, it's just an excuse to have 12 guys beat each other up."

"Ok, it is a little violent on occasion, but there's a lot more to it. Like (F/N) said, it's a team building thing and there is a lot of strategy. Just watch a tape of the 1980 Olympics. Don't forget, they throw you in the box if you get too rough." Natasha gives you a smile, and you wink back.

"How could I forget? I spent my fair share of shifts in the sin bin."

"Hold up, "Clint looks at Natasha "First, how do you know so much about hockey, and second" he turns to you "I didn't peg you for a violent one, but now I want to see it in action" he smiles.

Natasha answers first. "Hello, Russian spy?" She looks at you with a smile on her lips.

"Even if the Russians didn't invent hockey, they certainly perfected it. They tend to perfect any sport they attempt." You wink at Natasha. "And I'm not actually a violent person off the ice, but I was a very hands-on defenseman. Most of my penalties were just me doing my job…with a bit of force"

"Remind me not to anger you, Lady (F/N). Your wrath would be intriguing to see, but I do not wish to be on the receiving end if you are as fierce as they say" Thor laughs and puts a hand on the back of your chair.

Pepper snaps your attention back. "You do realize that the Hulk is sitting here, right?" She gives you a joking smile and everyone, even Bruce starts to laugh. The conversation stays on hockey for a while, telling Thor more about the rules and how it's played on ice indoors. The meal takes a bit longer than you expect, but it doesn't drag. Thor's leg bumps into yours once or twice, and it sends a jolt of energy making your heart skip a beat or two. After the dishes are done, everyone stands around the kitchen, but Pepper goes back to Tony's room to check on him. _She is such a wonderful woman. She's really good for him._ Even after the nap you had earlier, you're surprisingly tired. After you yawn for the umpteenth time, you decide you should probably go to bed soon.

Thor goes to check on Tony, and the moment he's out of earshot, Steve is next to you. "I think he likes you. "

"Who?" you attempt to remain indifferent, but the blush on your cheeks is proof that you have an idea who.

"Aw, come on. Everyone at dinner saw the two of you. He couldn't keep his eyes off you!"

"Really? I mean, he seems to be a really nice guy, but would he go for someone like me?" you look up into Steve's blue eyes. They're almost the same color as Thor's, but Steve's have more gray in them, like a stormy morning.

"Yeah, I mean anyone would be crazy to turn down a dame like you, they'd be nuts not to like you."

"You're too sweet. What should I say, how to you tell a demigod that you have a massive crush on him without sounding like a crazy fangirl?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a smart woman" he winks at you. _Did Captain America really just wink at you and encourage you to hit on a god?_ You step out of the elevator and head towards your rooms. Yours is first. "Well, thanks for escorting me to and from dinner." You give him a small hug "and for the advice."

He smiles down at you. "Any time ma'am. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" you close your door and head towards the bathroom. A hot shower sounds like a good way to think things over. You decide to try multiple showerheads and see how it feels. The water hits you and you let out a moan as your muscles begin to let go and the knots start to dissipate. You take your sweet time, just enjoying the heat from the water and the steam opening your pores. You start humming some of the tunes from Burlesque (with Cher and Christina Aguilera) and singing some of the lines you know. "Hey, JARVIS, can you play me the soundtrack from Burlesque?" you ask shyly.

 _ **Certainly, (F/N). Do you have a preference of song to start with?**_

"The first song is fine. Thanks!" _Dude, JARVIS is awesome!_

 _ **You are most welcome**_

*Thor's POV*

A hot shower sounded like the perfect end to the day, but you want to speak with (F/N). She is a most intriguing creature and you wish to know more about her and this game, hockey, that she seems so enthusiastic about. As you approach her door, you hear music coming from inside. You knock roughly hoping she will hear it over the music, but there is no answer, so you open the door and step in. There wasn't anyone in the entryway, so you step into the bedroom, hoping to find (F/N).

*Reader POV*

As "I am a good girl" plays, you step out of the shower and start to dry off. You left your clothes in your dresser, so you start to head to the bedroom in just your towels, one wrapped around you and the other on your head. You give your (h/l, h/c) hair a few vigorous rubs with the towel and toss it on the edge of the bed to let it dry. As the song "Guy what takes his time" starts, you roll your neck and hear someone let out a huff of air… _What the hell? Who would be-_ you turn tin the direction of the intruder and find Thor, standing there awestruck. His blue eyes are darker than you remember, and you can feel them practically taking your towel off. "Uh, hey there Thor….Can I help you?"

"I am sorry milady, I only wished to speak with you about the game you were describing at dinner. I did not realize that you were showering. I'll take my leave." He turns, blushing furiously.

"It's ok, I just got out. What do you want to know?"

"Are there weapons used in hockey? It sounds like a violent sport…"

"You don't actually have weapons, but you do use a hockey stick. Here," you go in the closet that your equipment is in and grab your stick. "It's used for passing and shooting the puck," you grab a puck from your bag and toss it to him "and you usually try to miss the goalie." You smile.

"What about the ice, do you wear… hockey shoes?" he asks with a confused expression. _Oh god, even his confused face is sexy._

"We actually wear skates. It takes a lot of practice, but once you get good at skating, you never forget." You take the stick and puck from him and hand him your skates

"How does one wear these?"

"You put them on just like shoes, here, let me put them on." you reach for them "But first, I should probably put some clothes on…."

"Sit on the bed." He orders in a husky voice. You sit down and put your hands on your knees with your skates next to you. Kneeling in front of you, he grabs for a skate and takes your ankle in his hand. "Like this?" his voice is barely a whisper, sliding the skate onto your foot. You nod, not trusting your voice not to squeak. "What do I do next my lady?"

You clear your throat and manage to whisper "Start tightening the laces from the toes up." He starts kissing our calf as he tightens the laces up to the top of your skate, tying it off at the top as he places a kiss on the inside of your knee, and your legs part of their own volition. "And now, do I put on the other skate in the same fashion?" he grins at you with a little half-smile that goes right to your core

"Uh-huh" you murmur, heart pounding.

"Do you always enjoy putting these on this much?" he growls as he slips on your other skate, kissing up your leg again.

You whisper in his ear "Not in the slightest." He turns and catches your lips with his, sliding his hand around your neck to deepen the kiss. His lips are softer than you expected, but just as talented. He breaks the kiss so you can breathe, both of you sit there panting for a second, and he seems to remember what he was really here for. He rolls back on his heels, standing up and clearing his throat. "I am sorry milady, my intentions were not to seduce you on this night. I truly came here to ask you more about hockey."

"If I'm not mistaken, that's exactly what you were doing," you stand up in your skates and towel, your face even with his collarbone. "What else would you like to know?" you press your lips to his pulse, positively thrumming, and you nip at it gently.

Now it was his turn to be incoherent. He sucks in a breath when you nip him, and then clears his throat. "What other armor is worn during these competitions?"

You hum, contemplating where to start. "Well, most people wear helmets. " You run your hands through his hair, bringing your lips a hair's breadth from his own, "There's also shoulder pads." You run your hands under his shirt, encouraging him to take it off. He tosses it next to the bed, waiting for your next move. You run your hands over his broad chest, and over his shoulders, turning him around. "Then there's the elbow pads." Taking in his bulging arms, you take your time memorizing every cord of muscle and tendon. You turn him back around to face you, and he pulls your face to his, kissing you sweetly. "Do you want this?" you ask him.

"I do want it, but my heart tells me not to rush this." He places a hand on your cheek, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone.

"We could sit here and learn more about one another."

"I would like that very much. Come, sit with me" He motions to the bed, guiding you by your hand. "Let me take your skates off."

"Why, thank you my lord." You giggle.

"Anything for my lady" He smiles devilishly, as he makes taking off your skates even more arousing than putting them on. You never realized your calves even had erogenous zones. As he lets go of your feet from the amazing massage he gave you, he moves his way up to your knee, kissing the inside, making your knees spread involuntarily. "My lady, you have the most enticing legs I have ever seen. I wonder what I can learn from them." He runs his large, calloused hands on the outside of your thighs, making your pulse jump and your knees push apart. "Ah, it seems they are as sensitive as they are beautiful." You could see how much his body wanted yours, but when you looked into his eyes, you saw how badly he wanted to take care of you, to show you how a man should treat you. He came up and sat next to you on the bed, pulling your back to his chest. Running his hands over your toweled torso, he still managed to find every sensitive spot you had, and discovered some new ones. _First your feet, now your shoulders? How are you not going to want to jump his bones every time he bumps into you anywhere?!_ As he gently caresses your hips, brushing his lips to your shoulder and lightly dragging his stubble over the sensitized skin of your neck, he whispers. "Never have I seen a maid of such beauty. Your skin is softer than the finest fabrics of any realm I have visited, your eyes sparkle like the rarest of gems." He places more gentle kisses along your jaw. "This body can bring any man to his knees." He picks you up, turning you on his lap with his nose brushing against the top of your towel.

"If you want this to go, then I get to take off those jeans of yours" You point at your towel and smile into his hair

"If your towel is gone, I'm not sure how I shall stop myself from taking you right here."

"I'll tell you how far I'm willing to go when you get there. Sound ok?"

He hums in appreciation and stands, bringing your hands to the top of his jeans. "As you said, it is only fair if you see me as I see you." Your hand opens the button with ease as you stand in front of him. Through his pants you can tell that he is rather impressive, but you aren't worried. You know he'll be careful when the time comes. For now, you are just exploring each other. You slowly pull his pants over his hips, letting them fall to the floor after pulling them over his muscular thighs. Once his jeans are on the floor, he wraps his arms around your back, loosening your towel and letting it hit the floor. He puts one hand in the middle of your back as he lays you onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbows so he doesn't crush you. Kissing your lips gently but with a hunger, he drags his hand up your side, making contact with as much of your skin as he can without switching hands. He growls into your mouth as you rock your body into his, begging for friction, trying not to buck into you. He hitches your leg over his hip and brings his hand around to hold your hips to his. You look at him, confused. "I thought we weren't going that far tonight…?"

"Do not fear my lady, I will keep my promise, but I wish to explore ways of bringing you to bliss. May I?" He looks at you through his eyelashes, pupils blown with lust, but still caring and gentle.

"You may" you giggle, but a moan cuts you off, it's your own as he rocks his hips into yours. "You know, I've never been any farther than this with a man." You look into his blue eyes.

"And you are still willing to have this experience with me?" you nod and smile "I am deeply honored, my lady. It is a precious gift indeed. I only hope to exceed your expectations." With that, he brings his soft lips back to yours, renewing the fire that started with your skates. He brushes is knuckles over your hip bones, tickling the skin between, and then languidly reaching lower. As he touches you, your body goes into overdrive trying to understand the new sensations rippling through your body. His hands tease you as he kisses his way down your body, stopping just before your core. "Open your eyes, (F/N), I wish to see what you feel." As soon as you make eye contact, he dips his tongue inside you. You want to roll your head back, but your eyes are locked on his as he explores you with his tongue. Just when you think you can't take any more, he circles your clit with his thumb while tasting you. He kisses his way back up to your breast, letting his scruff tickle and tease along the trail made by his lips. Hesitating for only a moment, he takes a hard nipple in his mouth, making you arch your back into him, digging your nails into his shoulders and back. That seems to be something he likes, because he hums around your bud, letting the vibrations run through your body. He switches to your other nipple, teasing and biting it gently, and then he slides a finger along your wet folds. You gasp and arch your back, pushing your chest into him. "P-Please, Thor, I-I can't take it any longer!"

"Your wish is my command, my lady" He slowly pushes a finger into your wet core. His expert fingers curl and twist gently inside you while his thumb brushes over your clit, sending waves of pleasure through you. Soon, you feel your orgasm building, the most intense sensation you've ever felt before. Before you realize how close you are, your back tightens like a bowstring, slowly, pausing just for a moment at its peak before snapping and making every muscle in your body convulse. Your ride your high until your brain and body reconnect, and you feel a warm body next to you, and you instinctively curl into it. In the back of your mind you hear someone mutter something that sounds a bit like "I think I will enjoy learning more about this game." You feel Thor kiss your forehead as he slides out of bed. "Forgive me (F/N), but I must retire to my chambers. I wish you the sweetest of dreams." Your door opens and closes, signaling the absence of the god. Your eyes feel heavy as you give in to a deep sleep interrupted with dreams of thunderstorms and hockey skates.

Authors Note:

As this is part of my first fic, this is also my first smut. Hopefully it wasn't too cheesy for you! feedback is always welcome!

P.S. Steve is up next


	3. Steve

**Steve**

The only seat open was between Steve and Natasha. You took your seat and smiled at the Russian spy. Pepper piped up to introduce you. "Hey, everyone. This is Dr. (L/N) and she is here to get Tony back on his feet. She is staying in the tower with us, so make her feel welcome."

"Thank you Pepper, but feel free to call me (F/N)."

"So, (F/N), what do you do for fun?" Natasha asks, putting her arm around the back of your chair.

"Well, I really like to swim, read, and play my violin."

"Any other sports?"

"I did play hockey off and on. I played defense mainly."

"Get in any fights?" Hawkeye pops his head out from the other side of Natasha.

"No, but I had a couple close calls. I did get plenty of penalties though."

"What is this game you speak of? Is it as entertaining as Asgardian sports?" Thor's deep voice carries over the other conversations.

"Probably not, big guy. Not very many fatalities in hockey, and no typical weapons either." Tony says, lifting his head to look at you."

"Um…I did hear of a guy who went into cardiac arrest on the bench." You say shyly.

"Did he make it?" Steve cautiously asks

"Oh yeah, you betcha. They resuscitated him and he wanted to hop back on the ice for the next shift." Everyone is snickering behind their napkins, except for Thor. "What is so amusing? What did (F/N) say to make you all laugh?"

You put a hand to your forehead. "It was the 'you betcha', Thor. It's a Minnesota/Wisconsin thing, and everyone always laughs when I let it slip" you smile, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, I suppose it was amusing then," he cracks a wide grin "and also quite endearing." His smile spread to his crystal-blue eyes.

"It's alright, every time I let an old euphemism slip, and they laugh at me too." Steve bumps you lightly with his elbow. When his arm contacted yours, a rush of heat flashed across your chest and face. "So, you ever go to a Twins game, being from Minnesota and all?"

"I'm actually from a small town in Wisconsin, but yes, I've been to a Twins game. One of my neighbors is related to one of the coaches, so we went as a 4-H group. "

"Wisconsin, huh? Packer fan?" Clint asks nonchalantly

"Kinda have to be, but yeah. I don't follow them aggressively, but I get excited when they win. Just wish they'd do better in the playoffs."

"Do you follow any sports closely?" Bruce chimes in

"Not really, but I do keep tabs on some. The Packers, obviously, sometimes the Wild, but that's about it. I try to keep up with the Olympics when they come around."

"You said you like swimming, right? Phelps or Lochte?" Natasha wiggles her eyebrows at you.

"Lochte hands down."

"Good girl." She pats your shoulder with the hand on the back of your chair. "Can I keep her?" she looks at Pepper.

"She's already staying in the tower… and she's a grown woman, so you should probably ask her yourself."

"Whaddaya say (F/N)? Partners in crime?" She winks at you.

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Clint exclaims.

"I'm sure you're more than just chopped liver, Clint, and I would love to be your partner in crime, 'Tasha." You return with a wink and an elbow to Nat's side.

"I think there's a roller hockey league downtown, if you'd ever want to go sometime." Steve looks directly at you with a nervous expression. You feel Natasha's arm on the back of your chair still, and the rest of the table continues their conversations, but they get markedly quieter.

"I've only got my regular hockey equipment, and my rollerblading skills are heavily lacking, but it sounds like it could be fun." Everyone in the room seemed to let out a long-held breath. _What had everyone so tense?_

"Great! I've always wanted to try, but nobody wanted to go with me. Maybe we could make a team?" He looks around to everyone else. "They do allow co-ed teams…." Everyone mumbled excuses about not knowing the rules, how to rollerblade, etc. You can see how this is affecting Steve, so you decide to change the subject.

"What do you guys do for fun?"

"Be heroes, save the world, kick some ass." Tony brags.

"Practice sneaking up on people" Clint whispers in your ear, making you jump.

"Kicking peoples' butts." Natasha stretched her arms behind her head.

"What about you, Dr. Banner?"

"Please, call me Bruce, and, uh… I actually meditate." He rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

"Thor?"

"Well, dear (F/N), I do many things to pass the time. I wrestle, fight, and drink many a man under the table." He beams proudly.

"I apparently spend all my free time taking care of Tony, but I like shopping and planning events when I don't have a company to run." Pepper squeezes Tony's hand. You bump Steve's shoulder with your own (more like the middle of his arm because he's really stinkin' tall.) "What does Captain America do for fun?"

"I'm still catching up on the times, but I've always wanted to learn how to dance."

"What kinds of dances have you wanted to learn?"

He looks at you, trying to read your expression. "Just any kind, I guess."

"I didn't know how to dance until I went to college and started going to ballroom dance club, but it was way easier than I expected. Maybe we could all go dancing sometime!"

Everyone groans, obviously not excited about the idea. _Fine, then Steve and I can go by ourselves. Not like on a date, just two friends learning how to dance. The fact that it's only you two wouldn't make it a date…Right?_

After everything gets cleaned up, everyone but Pepper (and Tony) head to the living room to sit around and talk some more. You mostly listen this time around, answering if someone asks you something. After you feel your eyelids getting heavy, you politely mention that you should probably head to bed.

"I should probably be hitting the racks too." Steve stretches, feigning tiredness. "Want me to walk down with you?"

"Sure, thanks." You smile and take the arm he offers, following his lead to the elevator. Gesturing for you to step in first, you hit the button for your floor. Steve stands quietly, looking like he wants to say something. "Something on your mind?" you ask gently.

"Nah, just trying to think of where to get rollerblades. I know you can buy stuff off the internet, but I still would rather try them on first."

"I agree. Even if they are the right size, they still might not fit just right."

He nods. "Would you maybe, if you wanted to, teach me a dance?" he rubs the back of his neck, giving you a good view of the muscles of his arms and his sides.

"Right now?" you let out a small giggle.

"No, uh once we get out of the elevator. Or later if you need to sleep" _Is Captain America blushing?_

"Oh, I can stay up for a little bit, " You laugh "What dance do you want to learn?" JARVIS opens the elevator doors onto the floor you share with Steve and Thor.

"What's an easy one?" Placing a hand on Steve's shoulder, you look into his eyes and tell him that most dances are really easy, it's when you add moves that it gets really hard. "How about foxtrot?" you suggest.

"I think I can handle that." He lets out a breath to steady his nerves. "What's first?"

You spend the next ten or so minutes teaching Captain America the basics of leading and a basic foxtrot. Once you think he's ready to lead a partner, you take his right hand, putting it between your shoulder blades as you take his left hand in your right. He looks anywhere but at you and you can see he's blushing clear to his ears. "You ok, Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not used to having a beautiful dame in my arms." He brings himself to look at you with an almost expectant look on his face. You can feel the heat rising in your cheeks.

"You might have to get used to it if you get to be a good dancer. Ladies love a man who can dance." You look at him from under your lashes, hoping he catches on. You clear your throat "What do you do first?"

"Check my frame and see if my partner is ready." He straightens up a bit, pulling you to you're the balls of your feet. He says in a low whisper "Ready, partner?" You nod and smile, sinking into closed ballroom position, and he follows suit.

"Now remember, _you're_ leading."

"JARVIS, can you play us a foxtrot?"

 _ **Yes, (F/N). Any requests?**_

"A slow one to start?"

 _ **Of course. Good luck in your instruction of Captain Rogers, (F/N), and good luck Captain Rogers on your instruction.**_

"Thanks JARVIS." You reply in unison. Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald start singing, making you smile and hum along.

 _Heaven, I'm in heaven…_

"This one is nice and slow so you can get the hang of it, and then we can do a faster song if you'd like."

"Sounds good. It kind of helps that I knew this song when it first came out" His forehead is wrinkled in concentration. "Left foot first. Ok. One, two, quick step. One, two, quick step." He steps forward and you step back. You stick with just a regular foxtrot pattern for the moment, maybe put some turns in later. _One, two, foxtrot._ Soon you could feel him relaxing a bit, his hand loosening its hold on yours, and he started to look at you instead of his feet. You smile at him and he stumbles and steps on your foot. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He drops his hands to his sides, but before he can hide them behind his back, you put them back where they were.

"None of this nonsense, I don't break that easily. Now, you were doing really well, but then I distracted you, so let's try again. One, two, foxtrot, one, two, foxtrot. There we go." You smile up at him again as he stars to lead again.

"How do I change directions?"

"Well, you could move us into promenade or do a quarter turn." You stiffen up your frame, making him pick up his elbows and his chin. "Whichever you choose to do, my lead."

"How do I tell you what I'm doing?"

"Use your body. –Uh-I mean, use your hand-" You cover your face with your hand.

"You mean like this?" He pulls you closer as he rock steps, pulling you closer and turning you, all while keeping his eyes locked on yours. You both blush and turn away. After a few turns, the song comes to an end. You move to step away, but Steve's arm around your waist keeps you close to his chest. "What's your favorite song to foxtrot to?"

"I like most foxtrot/swing music, but I like Frank Sinatra"

"Well, I happen to have heard of that artist. Even saw him live once or twice." He smiles widely. "How about 'You Make Me Feel So Young', JARVIS?"

 _ **Yes sir.**_

"Thanks JARVIS" You say with a big smile as you start to sway to the music. Once the words start, Steve whirls you around the living room with both of you singing all the lyrics you can until you can hardly breathe. JARVIS keeps playing Old' Blue Eyes until Steve notices that you're out of breath, but instead of stopping and letting you catch your breath, he picks you up slightly and puts your feet on top of his without breaking stride.

"I do believe you were lying about not being able to dance, Captain." You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't say I couldn't dance, ma'am. Just that I didn't know how." That little half-grin almost puts you into cardiac arrest. The song starts to wind down.

"Are there any other dances you would want to learn?"

"What else do you know?"

"Well, I know the basics leads and follows to some. We could look online for how-to videos…"

"Maybe." He smiles, stepping back and setting you on your own feet.

"We should definitely do that, but maybe tomorrow." You start to tilt to one side. "I'm a little tired. Dancing is a good workout" Thinking you're about to fall over, he sweeps you into his arms, walking you to your room. "I am perfectly capable of walking to my room, you know."

"Oh, I know. Just had a bit of a chivalry attack." He winks at you. _Captain America_ _just winked at you! *tries not to faint*_ He walks effortlessly with you in his arms, and sets you down outside your door. "Thank you for the dance." He bows, taking your hand and brushing a chaste kiss across your knuckles. You curtsy, trying to cover up that you're blushing again.

"It was no trouble at all. I hope it wasn't the last." You smile at him warmly. He looks at his feet, and then turns his face to look down the empty hallway. Gathering as much courage as you can muster, you lean up to kiss his cheek. Apparently, your movement caught his attention, because your lips were met by his own on accident. Shocked, you both pull away.

"I'm sor-"

"It was m-" Steve clears his throat. "Well, goodnight (F/N) and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Steve. Sleep tight."

He turns to walk to his room, but seems to change his mind, grabbing your hand, he runs his other hand around your waist. The hand that pulled you in, moves up to gently cup your cheek, and he brushes a thumb across the top of your cheekbone. In one swift movement, he brings his lips down to yours. The kiss is gentle and almost questioning, but it's enough to make you feel like you're freefalling. Bringing you back to vertical, he steps away, muttering a quick "Goodnight" as he walks quickly to his room. You stand there, stunned. You try to form a cohesive thought, but for several seconds, you can't. _Steve. Rogers. Just. Kissed. You._ _You just got kissed by Steve Rogers. Not by accident. Right? Nope. That was definitely on purpose. Did you say anything? No. Is that why he walked away? Oh jeepers, did you just freeze after he kissed you? Was that the first kiss he's had in 70 years? Was it just a kiss? Definitely not! Now go get that boy and tell him that was…something._ Wow. Your subconscious is demanding, but right.

"Steve! Wait!" he's closing the door to his room, but he pokes his head out when he hears you. You run to him.

"What was that back there?"

"I thought it was fairly obvious." He keeps his eyes glued to the floor.

"Then why did you walk away?"

*Steve's POV*

She sounds almost hurt… _Darn it Steve, you can't even kiss a girl right._

"Steve? Why did you walk away?"

"You just stood there and didn't say anything, I thought…I thought you didn't like it…" Your eyes met hers before gluing themselves to the floor again. She takes your cheek in her hand, forcing you to make eye contact.

"Do you really think I didn't say anything because I didn't like it?" She laughed gently, shaking her head. "Steve, that was amazing! I didn't say anything because you literally kissed me speechless." Her (e/c) eyes softened, and you leaned into her hand.

*Reader's POV*

You wrap your hand around his neck and run your fingers through his hair, keeping your eyes in his. When he closes his eyes, you lean up to press your lips to his. With the hand on his chest, you can feel his muscles tensing, trying to not wrap his arms around you and pull you off your feet. He returns the kiss, but seems hesitant, so you step in closer to his chest, and guide his arms around your back. He lifts you off the ground for a moment, and then sets you back down. His hand pulls away to brush a bit of hair out of your face. "See you tomorrow?" he gives you a warm smile, turning you into putty in his arms.

"I'd love that."

He releases you, holding only your right hand in his. You hear the elevator door opening down the hall and a booming laugh emanating from the open doors.

"I think it would be fun to go dancing!" Natasha stands up for herself as the two men flanking her guffaw.

"But dancing is such a weak pastime, I require something more physically demanding to keep me entertained!" Thor guffaws

The trio are too busy to notice you two ducking into Steve's room to avoid the argument.

"You, know, you really are a good dancer." You whisper as the group walks down to Thor's room.

"I had a good teacher." Steve says softly back

The door swings open, revealing a grinning Black Widow.

"So, when does this all go down?" She smirks at the pair of you.

"Uh-I don'-What are you talking about?" you stammer.

"Oh, come on. I watched you on the video feed." She mentions off-handedly. Steve just stands there, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" he stands up straight and uses his best Captain America voice.

"The fact that Cap's got some moves and I think he needs an opportunity to show them off" she looks towards you "With a partner that he clicks with." You blush.

"You've clearly already got a plan set, so you should just tell us…" Steve sounds unsure.

"You two are going to keep your dancing practice on the DL and I will teach you some upper-level moves. Once you've mastered them, I convince the team to go out for a good time, and you guys burn up the dance floor in their faces. Sound good?"

"Are you serious?" you raise an eyebrow at your new 'partner-in-crime'.

"As an invasion. Whaddaya say?"

"Yeah! Steve?" You turn to the super soldier with an expectant expression.

"Aw, who could say no to that face" he smiles broadly.

Author's note:

Thank you all for being so patient! I love reading reviews! I'm working on the next few right now, but they'll probably have to wait until the semester is over. Clint is on deck, still deciding who's in the hole. 3 LIC


End file.
